


Stay

by Aisu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu/pseuds/Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you can stay. Maybe you can protect them from what they think they want. The one thing you know is that you can't do both. A short second person piece about what lead the fallen human to their choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Sit at the dinner table, sit straight, eat - the food’s as good as ever, although you’ll never adjust to the way it tingles as it fades in your mouth. Still. It’s good.

You’re almost used to sitting like this. Almost used to the warmth of the living room and the quiet conversation between Toriel and Asgore and the way Asriel sits by you and talks about everything that comes to his head. You give him a quick grin between bites, the way you have so many times now.

Maybe it’s better.

Maybe this can actually last.

Maybe you can stay.

And then you hear your name and hear what Asgore’s saying and.

And.

“...You know, you’ve proven to me that maybe our kinds can get along,” he says, warmly, gently, and it’s hard to hear him over the rushing in your ears over the sound of your own heart in your chest. “It might be possible to send a message through the Barrier. Maybe we could reopen negotiations, maybe...”

He goes on but you’re screaming now screaming screaming and even if nobody can hear it but you that doesn’t make it any quieter. Grip your dinner knife so tight your knuckles go white, resist the urge to jab it at something, anything. Scream. Scream.

You can see it you can see it. Asgore’s friendly, gentle message, full of love and warmth. Reminding the humans that the monsters aren’t just an old myth or a legend but something that they hate. Telling them that the monsters are happy.

You know what humans do when they discover that something they hate is happy.

They destroy it.

You remember the one time you were angry enough to punch Asgore through your tears, remember the awful bruise that your childlike strike left, remember Toriel explaining to you gently after about monster bodies and human bodies and the will to hurt.

You know that all they have on the surface is the will to hurt.

But.

But.

You know the legends too. Human and monster souls. Determination and magic. A combination far, far greater than either.

The surface taught you a lot of lessons. 

The most important is to hit first.

“Sounds great, dad,” you say, and you smile, ear to ear. Asriel looks at you, worried - he knows the subtleties of your smiles better than anyone ever has, better than anyone ever will - but you just glance at him, trying to reassure him that you’ll tell him later.

You can’t stay. This can’t last. But you can do the one thing you’ve always been good for and you can fight. For them. For this warm room that you almost loved.

The food tastes like dust in your mouth, but you swallow anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This dropped into my head effectively as-is?
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about Chara, sometimes.


End file.
